This invention relates to an allylbiguanide polymer and to a process for the preparation thereof.
One known process for the preparation of an allylbiguanide polymer includes reacting a polyallylamine with guanyl-O-alkylisourea or a salt thereof (U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,385). With this method, however, the amino groups of the polyallylamine are not easily substituted by biguanide groups so that the allylbiguanide polymer obtained contains a significant amount of unsubstituted amine groups.